This invention relates to connectors and relates in particular to connectors which connect lag screws and bone plates.
In the prior art, in order to repair a fractured bone (for example a proximal femur or a distal femur) generally a combination of a lag screw with a side plate or a combination of a lag screw with a supracondylar plate has been used. Also, a compression screw is used if compression or reduction of the fracture is desired. In such prior art devices, the plates which have been used have a flat portion with holes therein for bone screws. Each plate also has a portion generally in the form of and positioned at an angle with respect to the flat portion. Through the barrel portion, a compression screw can be threaded, if desired. Generally, this compression screw is supported by the plate but within a cutout therein. However, in these prior art plates, when the flat portion of the side plate or of the supracondylar plate is stressed to a sufficient degree, the plates sometimes break near the intersection of the compression screw with the plate.
An object of this invention is an improved device for repairing bone fractures which is significantly stronger than prior art devices.